I Love You
by kassidanae
Summary: "It wasn't the first time Blaine had said "I love you." In fact, he had said is exactly four times previous. Kurt had counted. He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he had counted." Klaine


I could've and should've written this when the "I love you" first happened, but this story wasn't in my head then. And it is now. So. The four times Blaine said "I love you" and the fifth time he meant it:

* * *

><p>It wasn't the first time Blaine had said "I love you." In fact, he had said is exactly four times previous. Kurt had counted. He would never admit it to anyone, not even himself, but he <em>had<em> counted. The first time it had been a joke. Kurt had been at Dalton for exactly one week. And although the students were definitely more warm and welcome, Kurt was feeling incredibly homesick. Therefore, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff had made it their day's mission to make him smile. Unfortunately, their tactics were 'irritating him to death.'

In Algebra Nick had been throwing erasers at his head all period. Which was actually quite impressive considering he sat three rows back and two seats over from Kurt, and he hit him every time. Jeff had been asking him every question he could think of, from past relationships (nonexistent, save Brittany), to favorite color (dark blue, but he wouldn't say why), to music and movies he likes (Broadway and musicals, all the way).

And of course Blaine had to be Blaine. It was right after Warblers practice. Kurt was sitting at dinner with Nick and Jeff (who were still asking unnecessary questions and throwing erasers) when Blaine walked into the cafeteria with a guitar. He marched right up to Kurt, strumming a familiar tune on his guitar.

"_C__an see clearly now, the rain is gone, I can see all obstacles in my way_." Blaine sang and Kurt groaned. "_Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies. Look straight ahead, nothing but blue skies_." He continued to play and sing until the song was over.

Everyone. Was. Staring. Not in a condemning or judging way, but in an '_Oh god Blaine's being awkward again_' way. And they were staring at Kurt, too. "Blaine, your awkward is showing." Kurt reminded him.

Blaine laughed. "They're used to it. I'm just a nerdy awkward person."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I hate you."

Blaine pretended to look hurt. "But you still love me, right?"

"Of course I do." Kurt joked.

Blaine grinned the sappiest grin he could conjure. "Aw, Kurt! I love you too."

* * *

><p>The second time he said it, he wasn't exactly joking and he may have even meant it. But he, of course, didn't mean it in the way Kurt wished he would. It was just Kurt and Blaine sitting in the common room on one of their infamous 'study dates.'<p>

"Ku-urt!" Blaine whined, turning his name into two syllables. "I don't get it."

"It's French, Blaine. What is there to get?" Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It took me almost three years to even speak English coherently, and that was with everyone around me speaking it. How do they expect me to speak French when I only hear it one hour a day?" Blaine continued to whine.

Kurt sighed and turned away from his chemistry. "What are you doing?" He patiently listened as Blaine explained the assignment to him. "I don't see how this is that difficult, Blaine. You just have to write a short children's story and translate it. You already have the story and now you just have to translate."

"But I don't speak French very well." Blaine sighed. "So my translation pretty much sucks."

Kurt rolled his eyes and read through Blaine's French version of the story, changing a few things here and there. "You did very well, actually."

"Kurt." Blaine said, glancing between the boy in front of him and the paper in his hands. "You're amazing. I totally love you right now." Kurt rolled his eyes again. "No, really." Blaine insisted. "I love you."

Kurt just blushed and went back to his chemistry.

* * *

><p>The third time it was right before a long weekend and all the boys were packing up their cars to head home. "Kurt?" Blaine called, "have you seen my pink sun glasses?"<p>

Kurt groaned. They were the pair that he bought at the Gap during the Warblers' 'Gap Attack.' "No." Kurt replied. "I threw them away."

Blaine poked his head into Kurt's room. "No you didn't. You know I love those things more than… Than… Than my blazer."

Kurt laughed. "Your sunglasses should feel proud to rank above the blazer."

"Oh they do. But you threatening to throw them away does not make them feel special." Blaine picked them up form Kurt's bedside table (how they ended up there, the world may never know). "Apologize."

"Blaine, I'm sorry for threatening to throw away your glasses." Kurt dramatically sighed.

"No." Blaine insisted, "Not to me. To the glasses."

"Blaine. I'm not apologizing to an inanimate object." The two fake-argued for another hour before it was time to being their drives home.

Kurt opened his car door and started to get in before he heard Blaine calling across the parking lot, imitating the best 'mothering' voice he could, "Bye Kurt! Drive safe! If you get tired, pull over and drink coffee. Be safe, I love you!"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, whatever Blaine. See you Wednesday."

Blaine laughed. "See you, Kurt."

* * *

><p>The fourth time Blaine was very serious. At three thirty am Michael (Kurt's room mate), came pounding on Blaine's door.<p>

Blaine groggily opened the door. "What is it Michael?" he asked, yawning. "It's three in the morning."

"I know." Michael said. "It's Kurt. He woke up screaming and panting and crying, and I can't calm him down. And I know you probably can." He explained.

Blaine immediately followed Michael down the halls to his and Kurt's room. When they walked in Kurt was sitting up on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest, and sobbing hysterically. Blaine walked straight to Kurt's bed and collected the boy into his arms. Neither of them noticed Michael leave the room.

For twenty minutes or so Blaine just held Kurt while he cried. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"N-n-n-nothing." Kurt insisted. "I'm f-f-fine."

"You don't look or sound fine." Blaine stroked Kurt's head. "What is it?"

"My st-stupid imagination." Kurt groaned, finally controlling his voice. He hated how calm Blaine was able to make him, simply because it was another thing he couldn't do for himself. "Just a nightmare."

Blaine hid a smile. "And what was this nightmare about?"

"What it's always about." Kurt grudgingly admitted. "All the many ways Karofsky could fulfill his threat."

Blaine winced. He didn't like to think about Kurt dying. "He's not going to hurt you. He's far away now."

"I _know_." Kurt said sharply. "That's what's so annoying. I know that he can't hurt me. But when I'm in a dream, it all seems so possible and real. And I can never wake myself up in time."

Although Kurt had calmed down, Blaine still hadn't loosened his hold from the boy's waist. "It's okay, Kurt. He invaded you and then threatened you. That's enough to freak anyone out."

Kurt groaned into Blaine's shoulder before glancing at the clock. "It's almost four, Blaine. Why do you come to comfort me at insane hours?"

Blaine laughed. "You needed me here, so here I am."

Kurt smiled softly. "Thanks, Blaine. For everything."

Blaine smiled back, staring into Kurt's piercing blue eyes. "You're my best friend and I love you, Kurt. I'd do anything for you."

* * *

><p>The fifth time they were sitting in a coffee shop, Kurt babbling on about New York and how Rachel got to meet Patti LuPone and how envious of her he was, but how excited he was about the idea of moving back after graduation, and about everyone's reaction to getting twelfth at Nationals, and Santana going all crazy-bitch on Rachel. And how amazing the trip was despite that, and how—<p>

"I love you."

It was simple. It was somewhat awkward and out of place. But it was Blaine. And it was perfect.

Kurt stared at him, imaging all the other times Blaine had said those words and not meant them like this. "I love you too." he finally managed out "You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year."

* * *

><p>end.<p>

hope you liked it

Reviews are my crack!


End file.
